1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an electronic apparatus which are respectively an image processing system comprising an image processing device and an electronic apparatus for transmitting and receiving image data and an electronic apparatus which transmits and receives image data to/from the image processing device, whereby the image processing device is authenticated by the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Lately along with a remarkable improvement color copying machines and color printers, there have been reported crimes of counterfeiting bank notes and securities by illegally using these color copying machines and color printers.
To prevent these crimes, therefore, there has been proposed a technology for adding to an image print information which permits one to specify a serial number of the copying machine used, and a technology for detecting a specified original and preventing this specified original from being copied.
However, conventional printers have not been furnished with means capable of accurately detecting whether a function for adding the identification information is provided.
Accordingly, for transferring image data from electronic equipment such as an image scanner and a computer to a printer and printing the image data, it has not always been guaranteed that the identification information is added to the printed copies. When reading the original on the image input device and outputting the image from this image data input device, it has not been able to certify at the image output device that the image input device provides the function to determine the specified original.
Therefore, when printing image data transferred from the image input device to the image output device, it has not always been guaranteed that the specified original is identified at the image input device and that output of image data is controlled.
In addition, both image input and output devices could not certify that they are respectively provided with the specified original detecting function and the identification code addition function.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing system and an electronic apparatus for solving the above problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide an image processing system capable of certainly certifying an image forming device and an image input device and an electronic device, which are respectively provided with specified functions, and an electronic apparatus.
A preferable embodiment of the present invention for attaining the above objects is an image processing system for transferring image data from an electronic apparatus to an image forming device comprising:
an electronic apparatus including:
certifying means for certifying whether the image forming device has a function for adding identification information to a formed image according to data received from the image forming device, and
transfer means for transferring the image data to the image forming device according to the result of the certification by means of the certifying means; and
an image forming device including:
receiving means for receiving image data from the electronic apparatus, and
adding means for adding the identification information to the image data received.
In addition, it is a further another object of the invention to provide an image processing system, which certifies an image forming device and an image input device by an indecipherable and safe certifying method, and an electronic apparatus.
It is a further another object of the invention to provide an image processing system including a processing part for which an illegal modification is difficult, and an electronic apparatus.
It is a further another object of the invention to provide an image processing system and an electronic apparatus which respectively have novel functions.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be obvious from the description of the embodiments and drawings shown in the following sheets.